Kitten?
by emekitty
Summary: Levi x Eren story My first time posting :) I will make a better one next time


"Mewww."Eren whined at Levi. "What is it?"He asked the young cat boy. "Feed me master pweasee.."Eren purrs whimpering. Levi got up going to the kitchen and makes a bowl of tuna the way His pet loved it. Eren scurries into the kitchen and hops up and down. "Food food fooood." Levi chuckles lightly then picks him up walking to the living room and sits down on sofa. Eren takes the bowl and sits in his master lap eat with fingers. Levi rubs behind his ears and watches tv. "Master?"Eren cuddles into his chest. "Hmm?" "Can I has a belly rub?" Levi nods pulling up his shirt then rubs his belly slowly. Eren purrs softly and licks his cheeks, he mews then closes his eyes. Levi turned off the tv and carries him to his room, laying down under the covers. Eren purrs curling on his side and setting leg on his master's, felling asleep nearly on him.

The next morning came up, Eren was gone from his master. Levi stands up stretching then walks to look for him. Eren whimpers and rubs himself moaning softly. "Kitty where are you you?"Levi looks around then hears a sound coming from the bathroom. He opens the door to see Eren rubbing himself. "Kitty what's wrong?" Eren looks big and runs up to him pushes himself in to his arms. "My peepee is hurting and something is making smell funny, am I dying master?" "No honey, do you want to go get a check up?" Eren nods fastly and crawls in his arms holding on tightly, wrapping his legs around him. Levi chuckles softly,"I have to get dress,baby." Eren whimpers crawling down and sits for him. Levi goes to change his clothes. Eren walks in his room and watches his master and giggles happily,"Your peepee is big, will I get a big one. Levi blushes slightly and nods,"when you grow up your peepee will grow." Eren giggles happily and watches his master. "Ready,kitten?" Eren nods happily and crawls again on him and wraps legs around his master's waist. They left and goes to the doctor.

"He's hurting and smelling funny is because, he's in heat." Levi tilts his head,"Huh?" "When I say he's in heat is a way female cats tell a male that she's ready to mate." "But Eren not a girl though."Levi was lost about what he was told. "I don't know, but he needs to be mated with or wait a while till it's over. Eren whimpers softly,"master pwease mate with me pwease?" "What?No I can't.."Levi looks away."I'll find a better way, let's go home kitten." Eren whimpers softly and crawls on his back and holds on.

"Master!my peepee hurts."Eren mews and gets in lap straddling him. "Touch me master or or lick me down there. I don't wanna want nor mate with other males." Levi hums softly and wondering. "Pwease masterr!" Levi bit his lips and sighs softly,"Alright kitten." Eren giggles clapping happily and pulls off his shorts and panties his little member poking out. Levi looks big and looks up at his young sexy body then gets hard and leans up licking his kittens neck slowly. Eren moans softly and whimpers,"Master ,please don't tease me My peepee hurts." Levi smirks and kisses down to his waistline and then slowly licks his tip. Eren mewls in pleasure and pants faster bucking his hips for more. Levi puts his fingers to his kittens mouth,"Suck them.." Eren giggles softly and takes his finger and licks it till it was all wet and slobberly . Levi licks his tip and lightly sucks it then slides his two fingers in his kittens pink hole and thrusts them in. "Ahhh..master!"Eren squealed loudly and tears fall from his eyes from pain and pleasure. He moves his fingers moving, scissoring his hole to make it stretch and sucks his member slowly. "Master uhhhhh.."Eren moans loudly."I am about to cum." Levi sucks till he cums in his mouth and smirks,"Yummy milk." Eren whimpers,"Master can I has a ride?" Levi smirks and nods,"Sure kitten, anything for you." Eren giggles pushing his master down and crawls on him. "Its so big master still." Eren giggles again and lifts up his master's member and slides on it. Levi moans lightly and feels Eren roll his hips on him. Eren mewls loudly panting heavily.

Levi holds his kittens hips down,slowly thrusting himself in deeply,"Fuck..baby.." Eren bounces faster drooling and feels Levi 's member hit his prostate hard. "My peepee is hurting again master." Levi rubs his kittens member and squeezes tight jerking it hard. Eren screams out his master's name and bounces harder,"Nmmm uhhh." Levi keeps thrusting with him and feels that he's about to release his seed. "I'm about the cum kitten lets do it together." Eren mews nodding and bounces more. Levi sits up and pulls Eren closer then he moans with his kitten has they both cummed together. Eren mewls louder panting heavily laying down on Levi. "Master?"

"Yes baby?"Levi asked rubbing His back. "I love you."Eren purrs softly and nuzzles his master's chest softly. Levi was silent pulling the blanket over them. "I love you too baby." Eren was already asleep when he said it,then he kisses his baby kittens head,"I love you with all my heart my beautiful baby." He rubs his kittens back for a while and passes out holding his kitten closer.

The End :3


End file.
